


Pizza

by sky_maiden



Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Friendship, One Shot, Pizza, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 16:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_maiden/pseuds/sky_maiden
Summary: The main four discuss pizza and appropriate toppings.





	Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!

Peepers sat in his office, filing and creating new plans. He sighed despondently, glancing at the time. Getting a bit late. 

Suddenly, he detected an all too familiar presence. 

“Pineapple.” Said the visitor.  
The commander frowned in puzzlement. “Sorry, what?” He turned, revealing the furry orange face. Wander grinned, happy to get the Watchdog’s attention. He rocked back and forth.  
“Pineapple on pizza.” The smile grew wider as he said it. “Yes or no?”

Peepers just stared at him, plainly saying, “No.”  
“Sorry? Yes!!” Wander said anything but quietly. The Watchdog recoiled from the volume. “Pineapple. Pizza. Match made in heaven.” He said with a far off look.  
“No it’s not.” Said Peepers, starting to get annoyed.  
“Yes it is.” Retorted Wander.  
“Wander, fruit doesn’t belong on pizza.” The Watchdog tried to explain. Wander was having none of it. “Tomato’s a fruit.”

Peepers groaned, hand massaging his temple. Lord Hater entered the room, wanting to talk to his commander about the latest invasion plan. What he didn’t expect was Wander to be there. “What?”  
“Sir. Back me up here.”  
“Huh?” Said the skeleton, more puzzled than ever.  
“Pineapple pizza. Yes or no.”  
Hater understood, and he proudly proclaimed, “Yes!” The sheer volume was once again enough to make the Watchdog next to him jump.  
Peepers sighed. “Why?”  
“I like pizza.”  
“Fair enough. But with pineapple?”  
Hater deadpanned. “Yes.”

Sylvia made her inevitable entrance soon enough. “What’s going on?”  
Her best friend grinned, hoping for a three against one. “Pineapple as a pizza topping. Yes or no?” Her shudder left him slightly disappointed. But not too much.  
“You’re making me uncomfortable just talking about it.”  
Peepers smirked from his seat, triumphant. “I told you. Just doesn’t belong.”  
Sylvia smiled. “Finally, a sane person. Even if it is you, optic nerd.” She teased, flicking the commanders helmet over his eye. Peepers placed the headpiece back into its rightful place before grinning back. 

They continued to argue playfully for a while, until the hustle and bustle of the ship faded to a murmur of activity and patrols. Hater and Peepers waved goodbye to the two nomads, all four people grinning. They continued to do so until Wander and Sylvia’s orbble bubble disappeared. 

“So, no pineapple on your pizza right?” Hater watched Peepers nod before continuing. “I’ll keep that in mind.”  
The commander smirked, before replying. “I will too.” He breathed deeply before turning to his superior. “Well, we better get back to work.”  
“Not too much work though.”  
“Yeah. Not too much.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Was helped by a good friend of mine on this one.


End file.
